Colors
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: Only Ryou  OC  can bring out Tenten's real colors but when he dies at the night he proposes to Tenten. Her colors fades away and left with the humble Hyuga Neji. NejiXTenten, TentenXRyou  OC  T rating for OC death.


_**Well, Winter break is here (YAHOO!) I'll be updating lots now, I'll be going to Vegas at Christmas and while I'm a Vegas I'll post a story I have in mind right now. More one shots coming soon.**_

_**New full (Not oneshot) story will be introduced (DeidaraXTenten pairing, if you don't like don't read :D) **_

_**Oh and another full story (Not oneshot) also (NejiXTenten pairing) -Their having kids... but Tenten didn't let Neji know... :O**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only have one thing in there that is mine and that is my OC (For newbies that means 'Original character' just so you know)

* * *

She was alone by herself, crying at an empty corner of her room, her boyfriend who proposed to her died a few days ago. She was alone once again; she always wanted a perfect life, a perfect life where all she can see is colors surrounding her and not the black and white picture that haunts her every day. Her parents died when she was nearly five years old, the Hokage placed her in an apartment where she can live alone when she became ten years old. She was placed as a Genin at the age of twelve, and a chunin at the age of sixteen. She met a young handsome man name Ryou Tanaka. To her, Ryou was everything, he was the only person who let her colors out and the black and white colors faded away. To Ryou, She was everything; they shared the same past as they both went through life. But, he faded away from her sight and never returned.

At the age of sixteen Ryou and Tenten, have been madly in love, but they still focus on their ninja missions and training. They hardly see each other because of the reckless busy days.

Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee, teammates of Tenten have been there to support her when it comes to being a ninja. Although, both of them neither likes Ryou, since Tenten always takes her focus away from training and putting Ryou into her mind. They were failing missions lately after Tenten had dated Ryou.

That night, it was windy and breezy. Ryou invited Tenten into his Christmas party at his house. Just something regular, like a mini reunion of Konoha 12 (A/N: Ryou is part of it) since none of them have time for each other. It was a very lucky day for Tenten, she finally gets to spend time with the man he loves with all her life. Ryou pulled her to go under the mistletoe. She kissed Ryou and Ryou kissed back. Ryou dedicated this party to her. As soon as they both broke apart, he got down on one knee and pulled out a leather box, he opened it and revealed a beautiful 15 karat ring. She knew Ryou would pop out the question.

"Will you marry me?" Ryou popped it out, the question a man must say at least once in a lifetime and the hardest question to answer that will change your life forever.

"Yes!" She said falling into his hands and he grabbed her and pulled her away to place the ring into her finger. The ring suits her perfectly. The crowd clapped except for Neji and Lee. They seem too gotten annoyed that their teammate is going to ruin her mind by marrying that guy.

They both made their way outside where it was shivering cold because it was winter and snowing. Tenten and Ryou on the other hand said thank you to everyone who had made it Ryou's party.

They both noticed that Tenten's teammate have gone without saying a word to neither of them. Tenten was pulled by the girls to see her engagement ring while Ryou made his way outside to find two men and invite them both inside.

He looked for them 'til he gave up that maybe they both went home. Somehow, unexpected fireworks were shot up to the sky giving color to a wonderful Christmas time. He decided to make his way home and tell Tenten about the fireworks display outside. The air current became slightly stronger, he ran his way to the house and he passed the place where they were shooting fireworks. All the people who are working the fireworks seem drunk, he noticed tons of beer and wine bottles on the cold snowy floor.

He tried to ignore it but he can't he knows sooner or later somebody is going to get hurt from the fireworks. The guys controlling it noticed a fairly tall man coming their way, the air current changed again becoming softer and smoother.

"Hey, you guys are all drunk, I think you should stop the fireworks display before anything goes wrong" Ryou asked as the wind became slightly stronger by a second.

He grunted as wind went into his eyes.

"And what if we don't?" The random guy said drunk and waving around, he hiccupped frequently as he continued to wave around.

"Fine… Just, be careful" He didn't want to start a fight from drunken people especially he doesn't want to go home and make her fiancé worried.

The wind got stronger, the guy grabbed his lighter and lighted one, when the wind became stronger and stronger, and it blew off going out of focus.

The firework that's been lighted up blew up towards Ryou. He tried to dodge but it was fast, the snow was pulling his feet down harder to run.

Then, **BOOM!**

Blood was splattered in the snow; Ryou's body was there half was burned. He didn't seem to move anymore, no sign of fog coming out of his mouth, the people working the fireworks ran away so they can't be blamed for this.

Tenten on the other hand started to get worried Ryou was out too long. She tried relaxing; she grabbed a glass cup and grabbed something to drink. As she got it she sat down on a chair and a table in front of her, she placed the glass cup in front of her and signs of depression came out. She decided to take a sip but when she touched the glass, it broke not into tiny pieces but it had a crack. She thanked of it as a sign, was it a good sign or what?

Neji and Lee roamed around Konoha worried about Tenten, they both know that nothing is going to be right now. Her attention will not be on them but more on her 'Fiancé'

They both sighed and they both noticed blood on the other side of the street, they ran for it and soon they tuned the person around and it was Ryou, half of his body is burned and half was paled from the coldness. Neji activated his Byakugan and tried to see his chakra networks but none of them are working. Lee noticed the fireworks and bottles of glasses of beer and wine. There was a lot of it that are scattered on the floor.

"Come on, we have to take him to Tenten" Neji said as he placed Ryou on his back and sprinted.

"Are you sure about this?" Lee asked following Neji.

"No matter how much we hate him, he is still our comrade and out teammate's only joy. We have to save him!" Neji yelled, he knows that Ryou was the only person to make Tenten happy. He brang out the colors out of her, he was the place the black and white away from Tenten. He was Tenten's hope and joy.

"Tenten! OPEN UP!" Neji kicked the door but it wouldn't open.

"What is—" Tenten noticed Ryou on Neji's back, pale and burned at the same time. She shed out a tear and widened her eyes.

"No time for crying Tenten! We have to save him!" He yelled at her, Tenten made way for Neji to get inside.

People looked at Ryou on Neji's back, many of them were worried. Many of them thanked he isn't going to make it. He'll see heaven or hell, or even purgatory.

All of them were right except for Tenten, he didn't make it. He had his funeral the day after New Year. Nearly all of Konoha was there.

Tenten sobbed as the men placed Ryou underground in his coffin. Neji on the other hand, he was next to Tenten all the time.

"You know… This may be a sign, maybe you and Ryou weren't made for each other, and since we all are starting a New Year, why don't you start of a new life?" Neji said without looking at Tenten.

Tenten's colors started to fade away again, and yet again she was alone.

Neji's word didn't mean anything to Tenten at that time.

Weeks have past, Neji, Lee and Tente have been training lately, Neji and Lee noticed it was their fault for leaving the party without saying a word and made Ryou to go out and look for them. They never saw Ryou as a good friend but Ryou saw Neji and Lee as brothers, not just to Tenten but to him also. But now Ryou is gone, neither Lee nor Neji has the moment to say thank you him or even say sorry.

Neji and Lee noticed the depression Tente is going through, she might have been going to train but she would just sit on a tree and look up at the clouds. Sometimes she would even talk to herself, because of the depression she is going through.

Tenten made her way to her house and sat on her bed. She thanked that if Ryou was here they would both be in bed intertwining finger together. But it wasn't like that. She felt apathy, she rather just stay in bed and do nothing.

"You have to let go now, if not… I won't be able to forgive myself and I won't join everybody who is up there" Ryou spoke to Tenten as Tenten's illusion.

"Ryou?" She said looking at the illusion.

"I love you, but if you think of me more the more it hurts for both us. If you don't move on, I won't go up there" Ryou kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" She laid down on the bed and so did the illusion.

"This won't be the last time we'll see each other okay? I promise, once you get older and moved on and died not for me, but for yourself or others… I'll see you again." He grabbed Tenten's hand and intertwined it with his.

Tenten smiled at him weakly as she didn't want to let go. "I won't die for you… I promise" Tenten squeezed his hand; he kissed her hand and sang a lullaby for Tenten. Tenten gently closed her eyes as she sqeezed harder not to go yet but all that's left she is squeezing is nothing but air.

"I love you, Ryou" She stood up and grabbed stuff at her closet and noticed a box, it was the leather box where the ring is once placed. Now it was in her finger. She took out the ring and placed it inside.

Ryou… It's time to train… I'll see you soon." She smiled as she ran out to the training grounds where she was wearing a smile. The smile that hasn't been shown after the certain death of a man who showed her true colors.

"Well, something is surely up with you today" Lee smirked at Neji.

"Stop looking at me like that" Both Lee and Neji are smirking, they never seen me smile for weeks already. Tenten is showing her colors in a certain level, not to dark and not too light.

"Hey Lee, why don't you run 200 laps around Konoha while Tenten and I spar" Neji shooed Lee to run around like an idiot around Konoha.

"YOSH!" Lee made a good guy pose and started running.

"So, let's spar!" Tenten position herself but Neji did nothing.

He started walking to Tenten.

"Are you trying to forget Ryou?" Neji gently moved piece of her bangs away from face and Tenten blushed.

"Uh, Neji… I kind of am, but it's hard" She blushed madly like a tomato.

"It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone and a day to love someone - but it takes a lifetime to forget someone." He brushed Tenten's soft cheek as he blushed with her.

"I don't really like Ryou, why? First, he takes your attention all the time when it come to missions and training. Second, you love him and he loves you. Third, he took the black and white colors away from you. Lastly, he died for being a brother to us, he looked through the snow without knowing that he will die because out Lee and I. Tenten, I'm sorry" Neji gently hugged the weapon mistress and surprisingly, Neji heard a sob from her, he let her cry on his shoulder and Tenten hugged back.

"I may not be Ryou… Buy I'll be the one who'll spread your colors once again, I promise" Neji continued to hug Tenten, he wished to stay in this position forever but that's impossible. He knows tantrums, fight, love, friendships and more are yet to come between him and Tenten.

Neji wants to say what he really wants, but is it the perfect time? She just lost the most important man in her life; it's not the best time, he'll do anything to make Tenten happy.

"Thank you, Neji… I love you… as a friend and a brother, but who knows what else is to come" She pulled back and ran back to her house. She didn't feel like training anymore.

"Ryou… you got a pretty interesting girl, how'd you spread her colors?" Neji looked up into the sky and noticed the bird flying across the forest.

"Oh yeah Neji! I forgot to give this to you" Tenten handed over a letter. Tenten left to go home and smiled as she ran home.

Home is where she is… alone.

Neji read the letter,

_Yo Neji! _

_I want to say, thanks for being an awesome brother to Tenten and I. I just want to say that, if she ever hates me… I want you to take her, maybe Lee but I'm more open to you. I know you hate me, but if anything ever happens to Tenten and I, she'll loose her color and go back to black and white. I want you to bring back her color. I'll be watching you, don't do anything reckless and stupid to her or else I'll seriously haunt you. Tonigh, I am planning on proposing to her, if she runs, go find her, if she stays… well, I don't really know…_

_-Ps… do not send to Neji… This is stupid_

_-Ryou_

What in the world is this? Neji asked himself as he kept on looking at the note, he did notice the letter is quite crumbled and messily placed inside the envelope.

"Thank you…" Neji seem to have a familiar male voice as I turned around. There seem to be nothing behind Neji but he did smile as a few birds past flew him and wind blew Neji towards Tenten's house. He stopped at the doorstep and the wind stopped blowing at the same time.

He believes it was a sign to tell Tenten that he loves him, but he told himself a while ago… It wasn't time yet.

"Ryou… Don't force me, I'll tell her soon" Neji backed off the doorsteps and smiled to himself. The wind and Neji played for a while, like brothers, like brothers neither Ryou nor Neji had in their lives.

On the other side of Tenten's doorsteps lays a smiling Tenten, she heard what Neji said to Ryou. She'll know how to respond to Neji one day. When the time is right,Just like what Neji said.

"It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone and a day to love someone - but it takes a lifetime to forget someone." She repeated to herself.

"Ryou… You left me alone, but I'm smiling right now. You took my color and Neji will take it back and give it to me. I love you… and Neji" She smiled to herself as the wind opened her windows.

She looked outside and saw Neji standing sideways from her, he was slightly smiling and the wind told her to look over at Tenten's window and he did. He waved 'hello' and she waved back and blushed, she moved a piece of her hair away from her face.

Wind blew through both of their faces and smiled at each other. They left to what they normally do every single day.

Neji and Tenten acted normal, like siblings but deep inside they know they're both madly in love with themselves. Until one day, Neji kissed Tenten for a split second but the wind controlled the trees which made them danced.

* * *

**_The note Ryou sent Neji is kinda awkward don't you think?_**

**_To explain, Ryou actually want to send the note to Neji but he thinks what he wrote on the note was stupid so he didn't send it. Tenten seem to have seen in in her house (She did not read it) and handed it over to Neji._**

**_The wind explains Ryou's presence (Do not be scared) He is happy that Tenten's happy without him._**

**_I got this idea from a Filipino movie called 'And I love you so' when the fiancée died and the girl found someone new and learned to love him._**

**_It's kind of a twist but yeah..._**

**_-D.P._**


End file.
